A Title Would Ruin the Surprise of the Plot
by tonetone1224
Summary: Digit and Matt have to defeat Hacker. Things don't go as planned and of the them gets captured. They soon escape, but is everything as it seems?


It was a quiet day at the Northern Frontier. Buzz and Delete were sitting outside Hackers fortress, Delete hugging a bunny and Buzz eating donut after donut after donut. Meanwhile, Hacker was in his lab leaning over a work table and looking at some blue prints of the Wreaker.

The 'earth brats' and the 'cyber turkey' as he liked to call them, had gotten the wreaker all beat up. It had been a simple plan, he was going to try and stop the portals that sent the kids into the cyber world from working. After blocking their only way into the cyber world, he sent little robotics to try and infiltrate and destroy motherboards systems. The kids managed to get back to cyber chase after Digit went to the Wreaker and distracted Hacker as Dr. Marbles found a way to get the kids back. Finding out what Hacker had done, the kids captured the little robotics and sent them back to the Wreaker, where they started destroying his ship. Only having enough fuel to get back to the Northern frontier, his ship crashed just near where the ship was stored.

Now fuming, he rolled the blue prints up and stormed out of the lab, and outside to his two robot henchmen. "You too are going to be fixing the Wreaker, since you two dunce buckets let that cyber turkey distract me!" he yelled angrily, pointing the Wreaker. "You have the rest of the day. Snap to it." With that, he left, walking back into the base to fume even more. "And get rid of the bunny while your at it!

"Ah gee Buzzy" Delete said, looking at his "older brother" "Why do we always have to do this." he said with a frown, hugging the bunny. "I don't want to get rid of George…." sniffling, he looked back at Buzz.

"As much as it pains me to say, we have to listen to da boss…no matter what." Buzz said, taking the bunny from Deletes arms and putting him on the ground. "Go on. Scram!" he yelled, nudging the bunny away and watching with Delete as it ran off. "Poor George…" He said with a tear, only to be dragged back over to the Wreaker by Buzz. "Quit your whining, Buzzy and get cracking on helping fix the Wreaker." He said, huffing. Delete looked at his friend, twiddling with his hands "You know, Buzzy….I met Digit has it way better than we do…."

Meanwhile, we turn to Control Central, Digit and Dr. Marbles are talking with Mother B about the encrypted chip. Dr. Marbles was standing in front of MB's screen, with Digit flapping beside him in the air. "Motherboard, I have some good news." Marbles said, though his smile soon changed to a frown "And some bad news…." he stopped, thinking for a moment, "backspace, make that two for the bad news…"

Motherboard let out a sigh, as her virus kicked in, before her disfigured head popped back onto the screen. "…I guess I should hear the good news first." she finally said after some time. "Go on, Dr. Marbles." Dr. Marbles cleared his throat, and held his hands behind his back "Well, the good news is I entered a new location of the encrypter chip…." Digit was the one to break the sudden silence. "So, what's the bad news then, doc?" he asked, a bit nervous in about to be learning what could be the possible bad news. Ideas popped up through his head. What if the chip was in a remote location that was impossible to navigate through? What if the chip was going to disappear after a certain number of hours?

His thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Marbles spoke again. "Well, the bad news is that it's in the Northern Frontier, near Hackers base…and the other bad news is that Jackie and Inez can't come to cyberspace at this time. Their on some trip with their families to go camping, where they had been ordered to not bring any electronics with them. I have no way of contacting them without their parents listening in." As he finished, he kept his eyes on Mother B. Before she could say anything, Digit spoke up "So, what your saying is, it's up to just Mattie and I to get the encrypter chip?" He asked the doctor, his voice quavering a bit. "I am afraid so" Marbles said, looking at Digit solemnly

After Marbles and Digit had finished talking, Mother B made a portal for Matt to come to Cyberspace. A few minutes later, Mattie was standing with Digit, having been given the down low as to what he and Digit had to do. "You've got it Mother B, you can count on us." Matt said, looking at Digit. "Right Didge?"

"Of course they can count on us. We have beaten Hacker before." Digit responded, all signs of his past nervousness no longer evident. "Mother B, could you give us a portal?" but Mother Board was way ahead of them, as a portal appeared in front of the two boys. "Thanks." Digit said as both him and Matt jumped through the portal, landing a little ways from where the Wreaker was parked.


End file.
